


Sick and in need of care

by CupidsAero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsAero/pseuds/CupidsAero
Summary: While the other members are out, Vernon is in bed sick. They get home and discover him and this is them taking care of him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Sick and in need of care

Seventeen has a few days off to rest. They decided what they would do the night before and Vernon was already regretting saying that he would rather stay back and catch up on sleep rather than go with any of them. Jihoon was at his studio, inspiration had hit and he couldn't ignore it. Mingyu and Minghao had dragged Wonwoo to model for them in some photos. While Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui, Soonyoung, DK, Seungkwan, Dino had all decided to go out and eat breakfast before doing some shopping at the mall. Vernon's head was killing him and he had a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. Keeping his underwear on, he peeled the rest of his clothes off of his body, going slowly since his whole body felt sore, and he layed back down.

He knew he could call the others, they had told him that he should if he wanted company and they could come back and pick him up or hang out with him. He didn't want to mess up any of there days for something he figured would pass pretty quickly so he stayed silent and tried his best to drift back to sleep. He briefly remembered them saying something about dinner and being home before then but before he could think about it too much, he nodded off.

He woke up when he heard a gasp and as he tried to sit up, he felt hands quickly hold him down. He immediately tried to get away from the hands until he heard DK's voice, "Hey, hey, you're okay, I've got you." He stopped struggling and went limp in his arms, finally looking at him to see the worried crease in his brow. "How do you feel?" He instead just whined high in the back of his throat. "Coups-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung have been messaging you all day, we've been worried about you. They're going to come up in a second, ok?" Vernon nodded, closing his eyes for a second after as his vision swam. "I need you to use your words, baby" Vernon opened his eyes again and DK saw how much concentration it took for him to open his mouth

"That's fine." Vernon managed to get out. They heard a soft knock at the door and the others that had gone with Dokyeom poked their heads in and gasped at the sight of Vernon in nothing but his underwear laying on his bed covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair sticking in every direction, face flushed, body pale and shivering(I just reread this and it sounds really sensual, sorry I don't mean it like that). They immediately piled into the room he shared with Soonyoung and started asking questions, Vernon quickly rolled onto his side and covered his ears, closing his eyes which were filling with tears at how it felt like his head was being ripped open.

  
He felt the bad move slightly as Dokyeom stood up and he felt a cool hand run through his hair, he leaned into the touch and his hand went limp off his ears when the hand ran along the curve on his neck to his shoulder. He let out another whine as the hand retreated, "He's really warm, Junnie, can you get some fever reducers? And Channie, can you get a cool washcloth?" He heard a shuffle and then the door shut again, he opened his eyes again to see everyone watching him with concerned expressions on their faces. "Why didn't you call us and tell us you were sick?" Seungcheol finally spoke up.

"I thought I could sleep it off and I didn't want to be a bother." His voice tapered off at the end and a tear slipped out of his eye. He reached up and tried to rub his face with the back of his hand only for his hand to be caught by Joshua, who had made his way in front of him, who gently wiped the tear off his face with his thumb. Chan and Jun came back into the room with the towels and medicine along with a cup in water. Jeonghan and Joshua helped him with up so that he could take the medicine and then layed him back down and started gently wiping his sweat off of his body before setting a clean damp cloth on his head and lightly moving him to where someone can lay down next to him. Jeonghan stood and walked towards the door "I'm going to go make some soup for you. I'm assuming you haven't eaten anything today since the breakfast Mingyu made you is still on the table?" Vernon immediately panicked, Mingyu had been nice enough to fix him breakfast and he hadn't even gotten out of bed and done anything to help him? Soonyoung and Seungkwan must have seen how his breathing picked up because they were immediately on either side of him as his eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you and ruin your day" Vernon said between gasping breaths. "You didn't ruin anyone's day, Nonie. It's ok, you did nothing wrong. I need you to breathe, darling, breathe for me ok?" Seungkwan lifted Vernon and sat behind him, Vernon's back against his chest and Soonyoung situated himself in front of Vernon and attempted to help him regain control over his breathing. As Vernon's breathing evened out, they heard a crash from downstairs which made him jump and made his breathing catch. Hoshi rubbed his sternum to help ease the pain and Vernon slumped back into Seungkwan, his head rolling back onto Seungkwan shoulder.

"I'm going to go see what happened down there." Seungcheol murmured. He quickly shooed all but the BooSeokSoon members, who were still helping him control his breathing, out of the room. 

Seungkwan was playing with Vernon's hair which was comforting and almost getting him to fall asleep when Jeonghan came into the room with a tray of food. "Hey, he needs to eat as much of this as he can ok?" He handed the tray to DK who assured him that they'd feed Vernon and try to keep him cooled down.

"Did you hear that? You need to eat as much of this as you can, okay?" Vernon nodded wincing a little at the movement. The three in the room cooed sadly at his pained expression before they moved around to get him say up a little more without hurting him anymore.

They decided to let Seungkwan stay behind Vernon to keep him propped up while the other two took turns feeding him. Vernon blushed and squirmed as they cooed at him. He wasn't feeling as bad as he had been feeling had been but now he was just exhausted. 

When his stomach finally started protesting the food, they backed off and Soonyoung took and replaced the washcloth on his forehead. Vernon started thinking about how good this felt and how even though he was the peacekeeper and nobody really doted on him, he still liked it. He was sure it was just the fever talking but he still wanted some cuddles. "Vernie? You home?" Vernon looked up and straight into Soonyoung's eyes, freezing for a second, when had Soonyoung gotten there? And when had Dokyeom gotten all the way to the dresser?

"Did you hear anything we said? Seungkwan's chest vibrated when he talked, jarring Vernon out of his thoughts, he couldn't remember them saying anything so he craned his neck back to look at Seungkwan in confusion.

DK sighed as he walked over to them, "What do you want? What do you think will make you feel better?" _cuddles._ "Sleep" Vernon rasped out. The other boys nodded before Seungkwan slipped out from behind Vernon's back and Dokyeom stood and they both headed to the door. Vernon watched them leave as he fought off the urge to ask them to come back.

Vernon closed his eyes, falling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm going to add a second part but I've had the draft sitting around forever and it was about to be deleted so I just decided to post it, I'll add the second part when I have it finished.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If I made any mistakes, I apologise, I didn't proofread or do anything to this so....I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
